


à la tombée de la nuit (in the end it's always the two of us)

by chiak_y (redsandlighthouse)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandlighthouse/pseuds/chiak_y
Summary: Totsuka aveva l'abitudine di dire: “L'ho saputo sin dalla prima volta che l'ho visto.”Izumo non sa se l'ha saputo da subito senza accorgersene o se è stata una questione di tempo e tempo passato insieme sotto il sole e sotto le stelle e dentro il bar e in parchi isolati, ma capisce di cosa parla Totsuka e allo stesso tempo è un sentimento completamente diverso.





	

Izumo ricorda ancora Mikoto che gli dice: “Sei il primo.” 

È un’immagine fuori dal tempo e dallo spazio, un giovane Mikoto dai capelli arruffati e dalle spalle un po’ meno pesanti. Non ricorda nemmeno il contesto di quella frase, da quale conversazione fosse scaturita, da quale assurdo momento di sincerità. Forse erano stati ubriachi, chissà. È un’immagine che Izumo ha sempre tenuto lì, in un angolo della sua mente, in un armadio riempito di piccoli cimeli impolverati. Era sempre stato un po’ più lucido degli altri, pensa adesso con una certa amarezza, sempre un po’ più prezioso, senza che dovesse farsi domande sul perché, senza che dovesse giustificarsi. Era facile quando poteva ancora sovrapporre una versione fresca e recente di quel ragazzo scarmigliato ai suoi ricordi, quando i ricordi avevano ancora il volto di nonni e genitori e non di persone con cui condivideva cose più dense del sangue. 

Ora che ogni traccia di quel ragazzino è sparita dal mondo in ogni senso possibile (se non nei suoi ricordi, se non nei suoi occhi, se non in vecchie pellicole accatastate negli scatoloni che tiene in soffitta), Izumo cerca di rimettere insieme i pezzi, prova a ricordare, prova a raccogliere tutto ciò che è rimasto, ora che dimenticare inizia a fare un po’ paura.

****

Izumo da una spinta a Mikoto, il quale barcolla in avanti di qualche passo.

“Sei un dannato coglione!”

Mikoto non sembra avere particolari obiezioni, limitandosi a poggiare le mani sulle ginocchia, ancora ansimante. Izumo si pulisce con la mano il sangue che gli cola dalle labbra spaccate.

“Non ci credo che mi hai coinvolto in questa cosa…stavamo per farci ammazzare!” gli urla contro gesticolando in direzione dei due uomini che erano appena riusciti a picchiare fino allo sfinimento.

“Eh? Cosa?” Mikoto si raddrizza, un po’ zoppicante, girando il volto ferito verso l’amico. “Io non ti ho coinvolto…sei tu…sei tu che…” 

La frase viene troncata da un accesso di tosse che scuote il corpo di Mikoto (un corpo ancora esile, troppo esile).

“Idiota…” mormora Izumo tra i denti. Si avvicina al rosso, il quale si sta letteralmente accartocciando su sé stesso, strattonandogli il braccio da dove è stretto attorno al tessuto della camicia sgualcita che indossa e portandolo attorno alle proprie spalle. Mikoto cerca immediatamente di allontanarsi ma Izumo gli ringhia in faccia un: “Non ti azzardare. Tu vieni con me.”

“Riesco a camminare—“

“Col cazzo. Chiudi la bocca.”

E tra un colpo di tosse e un brontolio, quella sera Izumo riesce a trascinarlo al bar di suo zio, sbatterlo su uno dei pulciosi divanetti e disinfettargli buona parte delle ferite.

“…Grazie.” grugnisce il paziente mentre Izumo chiude la scatola di pronto soccorso. 

“Fai bene a ringraziarmi.” Dice Izumo, mentre recupera due bicchieri e una bottiglia di whisky. Suo zio non avrebbe certamente notato la loro assenza, vecchio e ubriaco com’era.

“Se non fosse stato per me non saresti nemmeno qui, ora.”

“Ti piacerebbe.” Ridacchia lui provocatorio. Aveva sempre quell’aria di sfida stampata in faccia. Sembrava un semplice ragazzino sfrontato a volte, eppure a Izumo pare di intravederci qualcosa di molto meno puro, molto meno spensierato.

“Non sapresti quanto. Mi provochi solo problemi.”

“Nessuno ti costringe a restare.”

Forse no, pensa Izumo. Ma guardava quel ragazzino coi capelli e le mani rosse, che se ne stava con la testa alta pur reggendosi un fianco dolorante e che lo fissava con occhi di sfida. Era una perenne sfida, la sua: contro chi non gli andava a genio, contro chi si metteva sulla sua strada, contro il mondo intero. Si sfiora inconsciamente le nocche fasciate.

_Ne vale la pena?_

Izumo sospira, scuotendo la testa. Non c’è ragione di pensarci troppo, dopotutto. Non gli dispiace guardargli le spalle e per ora è quanto basta.

“Sei troppo permaloso. Stavo solo scherzando. Mi creerebbe molti più problemi trascinare il tuo cadavere fuori da un vicolo…cercherò di tenerti in vita, per ora.”

Mikoto sorride, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del divanetto, finalmente più rilassato. 

“A tuo rischio e pericolo, Kusanagi.”

Su questo non può dargli torto.

“Come ti pare. Fammi posto.” Dice calciandogli il polpaccio. Izumo si lascia cadere mollemente accanto a Mikoto, versando a entrambi da bere. Gli porge il suo bicchiere e lui lo trangugia come se fosse acqua.

“…Sei la persona più assurda che conosca. E detto da me è dire tanto.”

Mikoto scuote le spalle. Izumo gli riempie di nuovo il bicchiere, iniziando a sorseggiare il proprio drink. Il silenzio cala tra loro, confortevole e quasi appropriato.

“Per quel che vale” prorompe Mikoto “tu sei il più pazzo.”

Izumo scoppia a ridere, non sapendo se più divertito dall’espressione concentrata di Mikoto o dall’affermazione in sé. Izumo non era mai stato un pazzo. Un po’ ribelle, forse, in quella maniera di chi prende ciò che vuole dalla vita senza lasciarsi influenzare da schemi predefiniti e lezioni imparate a memoria. Ma Izumo era fondamentalmente razionale, calcolatore, di quelle persone che programmano a lungo termine. In effetti, gettarsi a soccorrere Mikoto che si azzuffava con quei due delinquenti enormi quel pomeriggio era stata probabilmente l’azione più avventata di tutta la sua vita. E anche l’ultima, spera.

“E come mai?” chiede Izumo, sorridendo scherzoso. 

“Beh…sei il primo.” Mikoto lo guarda e c’è una certa solennità nel suo sguardo, un ché di decisivo, un ché di prezioso che Izumo si sente stranamente inadatto a ricevere. 

“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiede, un po’ disorientato. Mikoto non risponde, limitandosi a sfiorare appena il polso fasciato con la punta delle dita, tastando quel sottile strato che copriva la sua pelle ferita. Il primo cosa? Il primo ad aiutarlo in una scazzottata, a trascinarlo per un braccio in un posto sicuro, a curare le sue ferite, il primo a restare? Guarda quel ragazzino e Izumo non sa cosa pensare. Se avesse provato pietà, quello sarebbe stato facile. Ma non era la pietà che lo muoveva, non poteva esserlo, non quando lo guardava e vedeva ogni volta qualcosa di diverso. Non riusciva a comprenderlo, non del tutto. Sei attratto Izumo, si dice, schernendo se stesso e la sua stupidità. Ma è questo, in fondo. 

Mikoto non ha senso. Eppure, Izumo non può evitare di avvicinarsi a lui. Non ha senso e non è da Izumo. Eppure.

“Beh, che responsabilità! Con una dichiarazione così dovrò comportarmi di conseguenza per tutta la vita.”

Mikoto grugnisce e non aggiunge altro. Izumo si concede di ridere per conto di entrambi.

Passano il resto della serata a bere e parlare di niente, finché Mikoto non si addormenta, in qualche modo, con la testa sulla sua coscia. 

“Oi. Svegliati! Non ho intenzione di passare la notte a farti da cuscino.”

Niente. Mikoto dorme come un sasso. Sembra certamente molto diverso quando è addormentato, pensa Izumo. Non esattamente un angioletto ma, dopotutto, più in pace. Izumo sospira. Sarebbe stato meglio per lui che non fosse andata sempre così…Ma non c’è ragione di pensarci troppo, giusto? Izumo avrebbe capito quando il gioco non fosse più valso la candela.

 

Non era mai successo, dopotutto.

****

Anche dopo che non erano stati più solo loro due, Izumo era sempre il primo. Il primo dopo Mikoto, si capisce, il numero due dell’Homra e il numero uno del Re. Frasi senza senso, in realtà, perché se c’era mai stata una gerarchia in quell’accozzaglia assolutamente illogica di teste vuote e occhi vivaci e cuori pesanti, Izumo era certo che il suo posto si collocasse abbastanza in basso. Non che si fosse mai fatto domande sulla sua presenza in quel posto, non che avesse mai pensato di potersi trovare in un posto diverso da quello. Lo chiamavano anche il suo braccio destro e forse quella definizione gli si addiceva di più (essendo Anna il suo cuore e Tatara quella sorta di cosa indefinita che ti rende una persona, senza la quale non sei davvero certo di dove finiresti). Gli va bene anche essere il suo braccio sinistro, la sua gamba o il suo dito, l'importante è che possa essere lì, davvero. Lo chiamano anche lo stratega dell'Homra, ma in realtà lui si limita ad assicurarsi che ritornino tutti a casa alla fine della giornata. Non può davvero farlo con lui, ci ha sempre provato però, non essendo mai troppo bravo, non quanto aveva bisogno di esserlo. Alla fine, la verità è che Izumo sentiva che l'unico ad aver davvero bisogno della sua presenza in quel luogo era lui stesso. Può immaginarsi Totsuka che gli ride in faccia se glielo avesse detto e il pensiero lo fa sorridere tra sé, mentre sta in piedi dietro il bar dopo che tutti sono già andati a casa, finendo di asciugare i bicchieri di cristallo. Il bar è silenzioso, e per quanto le sue orecchie abbiano avuto bisogno di quella pausa ora sembrava insolito e un po' troppo freddo. Izumo si chiede da quand'è che è diventato un tale vecchio abitudinario.

"Oi." La voce di Mikoto lo fa trasalire, facendolo saltare leggermente sul posto.

"Oh, ciao." dice con un sorriso sottile "Ti va di bere qualcosa?"

Mikoto annuisce e si siede di fronte a lui, accasciandosi sul bancone, guardando verso un qualche punto imprecisato alle spalle di Izumo. Il barista mette giù il bicchiere che ha appena asciugato e vi versa del Bourbon.

"Doppio..." mugugna Mikoto, mettendo una mano sul suo volto e strofinandosi stancamente l'occhio. Adorabile, davvero.

"Come desidera. Qualcosa non va?"

Mikoto si limita a grugnire.

"Oh, andiamo...non ti va di parlarne con il barista?"

"...Buona idea, uscirò a cercarne uno meno fastidioso."

Izumo sorride semplicemente.

"Continua con questo atteggiamento e ti farò pagare il drink."

"Dammi quel coso."

Izumo sospira e gli passa il bicchiere. "Non berlo in un sorso."

"Sta' zitto" dice e lo beve in un sorso.

"...Va bene, che ti prende?"

"Niente."

"Sì okay, niente balle."

Mikoto sembra non avere altro da aggiungere. Izumo sospira, sapendo bene che continuare a insistere non avrebbe portato a niente con lui. In ogni caso, un vago senso di sgradevolezza inizia ad accumularglisi sullo stomaco. 

“Versamene un altro...” mugugna Mikoto dopo un po’.

“No.”

Mikoto alza lo sguardo su di lui, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Mi hai sentito. Con quell’atteggiamento non ho intenzione di assecondarti e guardarti mentre ti ubriachi.”

Mikoto punta i suoi occhi ambrati su di lui, sfidandolo. Izumo negli anni ha imparato a mantenere il suo sguardo fino a quanto fosse necessario. Mikoto ringhia e si alza di scatto.

“Dove diavolo vai ora?”

Lui non risponde e si sbatte la porta alle spalle. Izumo sospira profondamente, cercando di mantenere la calma ma sussurrando comunque un ”fottiti” a denti stretti. 

Izumo non aveva lo stesso effetto calmante su Mikoto che aveva Totsuka; gli avrebbe semplicemente detto qualsiasi cosa avesse sentito il bisogno di dirgli e sua maestà avrebbe fatto meglio ad ascoltare o sapeva da sé che non sarebbe finita bene. Ma era di Mikoto che si parlava e non era mai possibile sapere se si sarebbe comportato come un bambino capriccioso e avrebbe fatto il broncio fino a che le sue richieste non fossero state soddisfatte. E Izumo adorerebbe pensare che è così semplice anche questa volta ma ovviamente non lo è, non lo è mai ultimamente. Izumo non ha la stessa abilità di Totsuka nel domarlo, nel fargli sentire che non è un crimine essere quello che è, essere un Re. 

È stata dura in questi ultimi giorni, ha sorriso di meno, ha dormito di più e Izumo lo ha notato. Certo che lo ha notato, è troppo abituato a controllare che mangi per bene e che non si uccida per sbaglio. È stata dura in questi ultimi giorni, guardarlo e cercare di aiutarlo senza veramente aiutarlo e forse lo ha mandato un po' fuori di testa ed ha finito per esagerare un tantino e magari ha peggiorato le cose e Izumo non è abituato a tutto questo. Con Mikoto le cose sono semplici, lo sono sempre state, ma da un po' non è più così. Sente di aver più o meno capito cosa gli passa per la testa e allo stesso tempo ha l'impressione che non sarà mai in grado di afferrarlo davvero. 

Sono passate tre ore da quando se n'è andato ed è tarda notte e Izumo è ancora al bar ad aspettarlo, cercando di ignorare tutti gli scuri pensieri che si fanno spazio agli angoli della sua mente. Non riesce a ricordare l'ultima volta che ha sentito questa sorta di preoccupazione arrabbiata nei suoi confronti. Sembrano passati anni e anni da quando doveva ricucirlo dopo una lotta e ricordargli che non era indistruttibile. Ora lo è, indistruttibile, ma lui sente ancora il bisogno di ricucirlo e magari il problema sta tutto lì. Ha quasi finito le sue sigarette e l'aria del locale è pregna di fumo, così decide di fumare l'ultima fuori, nella fresca aria notturna, sperando che questo lo avrebbe fatto rinsavire e smettere di essere così nervoso. Ovviamente non funziona.

Ha appena calpestato con il tallone il mozzicone quando sente il rumore dei suoi passi dietro di sé. Gli basta un'occhiata veloce per capire che è ubriaco. 

“Dannazione a lui…” mormora tra i denti, andandogli incontro a grandi passi. “Mikoto! Dove diavolo sei stato?”

Mikoto lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato, un sorriso beffardo sul volto.

“In un bar dove i baristi ti servono da bere…”

“Oh, lo vedo.” 

Izumo ha messo su la sua faccia indifferente, nella speranza che abbassi il tiro e non faccia saltare anche l'ultima tesissima molla che regge assieme la sua rabbia. Mikoto sta lì in piedi, sembra che voglia sfidarlo a farlo arrabbiare, ma Izumo non gliela darà vinta. 

“Ti sei divertito parecchio, eh?” dice Izumo con tono freddo.

Mikoto avanza verso di lui.

“Non hai idea di quanto ho dovuto bere per riuscire ad ubriacarmi...sono stato in tre posti diversi...”

Izumo ci mette qualche secondo a elaborare quell'informazione. Il corpo di un Re sicuramente non sarà facile da intaccare con l'alcol...ma quanto diavolo ne avrà avuto in circolo, allora?

“Sei...sei completamente impazzito o cosa?” Izumo sta stringendo i pugni anche se cerca di mantenere la calma. 

Oramai Mikoto e lì davanti a lui, con gli occhi che non sembrano riuscire a concentrarsi su un solo punto in particolare. Poi all'improvviso sembra perdere l'equilibro e Izumo scatta in avanti, istintivamente, reggendolo per le spalle.

Si accascia contro di lui e per un attimo questa situazione è troppo familiare e sente un brivido freddo attraversargli la schiena, poi si ricorda che è solo ubriaco fradicio e un idiota e non merita la sua preoccupazione.

"Sei un disastro..."

Ridacchia, come un ubriaco, come chi non ha ragioni per ridere che non siano indotte dall'alcol. 

"Oh sì...mi sono divertito da matti..."

Izumo stringe i denti, arrabbiato e frustrato, in una maniera che non sentiva più da tempo (non così, non per lui). 

"Dio Mikoto, e io che mi preoccupo per te!" 

Lo dice come se potesse evitarlo, come se fosse qualcosa che non fa parte del tuo stesso codice genetico. 

Lui ride di nuovo e a questo punto Izumo è seriamente tentato di scrollarselo di dosso e lasciarlo lì a a marcire sull'asfalto. 

"Non c'è bisogno che tu lo faccia, Kusanagi, non lo hai capito? Non ce n'è più bisogno..." 

La sua voce suona molto più sobria di quanto dovrebbe e Izumo è un attimo spiazzato da come ha chiamato il suo nome, da come il suo peso sia aumentato.

"Non ce n'è più bisogno" continua, e forse dopotutto è davvero ubriaco "non devi più fare a pugni per pararmi le spalle, non devi più ricucirmi le ferite..." Ridacchia ancora "Non dovrai più trascinare il mio cadavere fuori da un vicolo." 

(Gli piacerebbe non sentire il peso di un “non tu” non detto che si unisce a quello del suo corpo e gli schiaccia le spalle, ma è impossibile non farlo e fa male).

"Non devi più farlo...posso proteggermi, posso proteggervi...non c'è più bisogno che ti preoccupi. Non devi più badare a me."

Non parla più e Izumo rimane lì in silenzio per un po'. 

Le sue parole hanno più senso di quanto gli era sembrato all'inizio ed è leggermente sollevato, solo un po', in maniera egoista, di non aver mai davvero sbagliato nel capire cosa c'era che non andava. Izumo desidera davvero essere come Totsuka in quel momento, sapere cosa dire, sapergli dare qualche rassicurazione, ma se Izumo cercasse di rassicurare Mikoto con parole come “non preoccuparti” e “andrà tutto bene” otterrebbe per lo più una risata impregnata di scherno e di amarezza. Izumo non è mai stato Totsuka, mai lo sarà e non gli importa se ora che Mikoto è un re Izumo non è più abbastanza, non è più quello che ci vuole, non è più l'unico a esserci a prescindere. Quello è il suo posto, lui sarà lì.

Quindi chiede: "Vuoi che la smetta, allora?" con tono morbido ma vuoto, perché Izumo ha dei problemi con cose come i sentimenti, è troppo abituato a giocarci e a manipolarli per permettersi che qualcuno possa fare lo stesso con lui. E dio lo maledica se Mikoto non ne aveva tutto il potere, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. 

Mikoto non risponde, ma poi quasi subito alza un braccio e stringe la sua schiena, all'altezza del marchio indelebile che porta sulla pelle. 

Non c'è altro da dire, non c'è altro da fare, e Izumo lo aiuta a rientrare nel bar.

Peccato che ovviamente lui abbia qualcos'altro da aggiungere e lo bacia.

Dimentica cosa stava facendo e inizia a ricambiare.

 

Non fanno molto di più, dato che Mikoto gli si addormenta letteralmente addosso. Ma Izumo non sente il suo peso.

La mattina dopo, mentre Mikoto solleva le palpebre, delle nere occhiaie già comodamente posizionate sopra i suoi zigomi, i capelli rossi sparsi contro la camicia di Izumo e la luce dell'alba si infiltra attraverso le serrande abbassate delle finestre del bar, Izumo gli mostra un sorriso (uno dei migliori tra il suo repertorio, non può permettersi di risparmiare le munizioni), dicendo: “Prima che tu chieda: sì eri ubriaco e sì hai fatto qualcosa di imbarazzante, ma per il giusto prezzo sono disposto a non esporti al pubblico scherno.” 

Mikoto non dice nulla, allunga solo una mano verso il colletto stropicciato della sua camicia e lo tira verso il suo volto, i loro nasi si sfiorano. 

“Sei molto bello la mattina” dice.

Izumo lo bacia finché non può più respirare.

 _Cazzo_ , pensa. Mikoto deve aver realizzato a un certo punto durante la strada il potere che ha su Izumo. Questo lo spaventa più delle fiamme rosse.

****

Mikoto è ( _era_ ) furia vera e propria, tutta premuta assieme dentro il suo corpo, sangue nelle sue vene, nei fili del suo DNA. Lo era sempre stato, in un certo senso, aveva sempre avuto una tendenza a lasciarsi andare all'istinto più violento e primordiale. Ma da quando anche il fuoco era stato aggiunto a quel distillato, il risultato era stata la distruzione più totale, vera e propria violenza incarnata. Questo era il re rosso. Distruzione— e autodistruzione. Izumo ricorda di aver pensato, a un certo punto, un giorno come tanti, e poi ogni giorno dopo allora: “È una bomba. Una bomba che aspetta l'occasione di esplodere.” Izumo non mente e non è lontanamente tanto romantico quanto potrebbe dare l'impressione di essere. Guarda Mikoto e lo vede, vede la violenza e la distruzione, vede la spada che pende sulla sua testa anche quand'essa è nascosta alla vista. A volte quella spada pende anche sul suo cuore, gli impedisce di mostrare nulla di più che violenza e distruzione e fuoco e fuoco e fuoco. Izumo prenderebbe quella spada ogni giorno, premerebbe la sua lama contro il suo stesso collo, squarcerebbe il proprio petto con le sue stesse mani.

(È già come se fosse così in ogni caso)

E comunque è così facile affezionarsi a lui, così facile seguirlo. Forse perché, dopotutto, è facile vedere giusto un po' oltre le fiamme, è facile se si vuole farlo. 

Totsuka aveva l'abitudine di dire: “L'ho saputo sin dalla prima volta che l'ho visto.”

Izumo non sa se l'ha saputo da subito senza accorgersene o se è stata una questione di tempo e tempo passato insieme sotto il sole e sotto le stelle e dentro il bar e in parchi isolati, ma capisce di cosa parla Totsuka e allo stesso tempo è un sentimento completamente diverso. Non può davvero metterlo in parole, dopotutto; “amore” e “adorazione” sembrano sempre imprecise, sembrano sempre non essere in grado di cogliere tutte le sfumature di questa cosa che è la sua vita da quando ha conosciuto Suoh Mikoto.

Sospira appena, biasimandosi per la sua stupida sentimentalità. Gira la testa e incontra inaspettatamente gli occhi ambrati di Mikoto ben spalancati e fissi sul suo volto.

“Cosa?”

“Eri concentrato.”

“Stavo solo pensando.”

“Mmm.”

“...E quindi?”

“Niente.”

“Eh?” Izumo aggrotta le sopracciglia, sposta il suo corpo più vicino al suo. “Che ti prende? Se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla e basta.”

Mikoto sorride, ed è sempre strano quando sorride in quel modo, come se dicesse “Ehi, siamo solo due ragazzi che hanno tutta la vita davanti e ti amo così tanto e perché dovrei trattenermi e pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non sia tu?”

“Niente. Davvero. Ti guardavo e basta.”

Izumo preme assieme le sue labbra, non proprio un sorriso, non proprio un rimprovero. Si chiede spesso, sempre, come fa a essere così tanto? Come può una persona avere così tante facce, tutte sincere, tutte vere. Alcune sono più nascoste, più preziose, troppo fragili per essere esposte e Izumo ormai può dirlo senza falsa immodestia: le conosce tutte.

“Credo tu abbia bisogno di dormire.”

Mikoto quasi ride, non precisamente, gli mostra i denti bianchi e preme metà faccia nel cuscino. Poi le sue braccia si chiudono attorno alla sua vita, lo attirano a sé senza che Izumo protesti (voglia o possa) e il suo volto lascia il cuscino, trova un nuovo nascondiglio nell'incavo del suo collo. 

“Non voglio...” è tutto smozzicato e attutito, un bambino che preme il volto sulle gambe della mamma facendo i capricci. 

La mano di Izumo raggiunge la sua nuca, le sue dita accarezzano i suoi capelli. Sorride contro sua tempia, dice: “Sembri ubriaco.”

Mikoto bacia il suo collo, labbra screpolate e umide, si avvicina al suo orecchio, sussurra: “Forse un po'...”

È notte, e loro ridono e poi si baciano e il loro fiato continua a mescolarsi ed è una cosa sola. Izumo respira e respira Mikoto, respira le fiamme e la violenza e la rabbia, ed è lui a essere intossicato, intossicato per esposizione prolungata e costante nel tempo. Ed è totalmente andato ormai, perché gli corre incontro, lascia che Mikoto lo intossichi fino al midollo. E respira, prende dentro di sé i suoi baci, lascia che i suoi polpastrelli imprimano segni indelebili sul suo corpo, solchi impressi nella sua pelle, inala e assorbe tutto, il suo amore, la sua passione, la sua dolcezza, la sua cocciutaggine, la sua cecità, ogni cosa, ogni parte, ogni granello. 

Izumo è intossicato, fin nelle cellule, fin nella più piccola goccia di sangue. 

E magari era così che doveva essere, fin dall'inizio.

****

Non è che ci mettano impegno nel far sì che sia un segreto. Davvero. Non cambia molto, per loro o per gli altri. Sono ancora Mikoto-san e Kusanagi-san, che si capiscono con uno sguardo, che tengono tutto in piedi e che sono sempre gli ultimi a rimanere al bar. È divertente pensarci, probabilmente erano a metà strada da tanto tempo, fermi con i piedi piantati nel suolo come se facessero finta di non vedere che la strada andasse avanti.

Ad ogni modo, Tostuka lo sa. Non glielo hanno detto, ma lui lo sa. 

E di questo ha conferma una sera in cui loro tre sono a mangiare e bere, parlando di un po' di tutto e di niente in particolare, come fanno loro, come è loro abitudine. 

Totsuka dice: “Quindiiii~ King andrà a vivere con Kusanagi-san?”

Izumo sta per stozzarsi con in suo dannatissimo sake.

“Che diavolo, Totsuka?! Perché dovrebbe fare un cosa del genere? Dove le prendi queste idee?”

“Kusanagi-san, non c'è bisogno di arrabbiarti. Ho semplicemente pensato che—”

“Ecco, vedi, è questo il problema, non pensare! Non...fare stupide allusioni a cose di cui non sai niente...” 

E a questo punto Izumo non sta arrossendo. No.

Totsuka appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo a cui siedono, premendo il mento sulle mani.

“Kusanagi-san, va tutto bene! Credo di saperne più di chiunque altro.”

E questo è vero, è vero fino in fondo. Kusanagi guarda Totsuka dritto negli occhi, ed è tutto lì, e allo stesso tempo è impossibile vederci qualsiasi cosa. Sospira, si preme bene gli occhiali da sole sul volto. 

“Dannazione a te...”

Izumo si concede di guardare Mikoto. Anche lui lo sta guardando e sorride, sorride come un fottutissimo idiota. Izumo emette un lamento strozzato, nasconde il volto tra le mani.

“È impossibile essere discreti in qualsiasi modo con te...”

Totsuka scoppia a ridere, chiaro e semplice e sereno, e Izumo sospira e sorride e dice: “Voi due sarete la mia rovina.”

Tostuka e Mikoto si guardano di soppiatto.

(Ci pensa un sacco adesso a quella sera; non lo sapevano già allora? E non lo sapevi anche tu, vecchio bugiardo?)

È una bella serata primaverile, l'estate è sempre più vicina e quando lasciano il calore del locale l'arietta tiepida riverbera la risata di Totsuka e le frasi sconnesse di Izumo che ha bevuto troppo. Mikoto lo solleva e lo riporta fino al bar su una spalla.

****

Quindi è notte, è di nuovo notte, è sempre notte.

Il giorno è riservato ad altre cose, dai raid nei quartier generali della Yakuza, allo shopping per rifornire il guardaroba di Anna, dalle risse da cui Kusanagi e Totsuka sono sempre costretti a tirar fuori i membri più giovani, ai giochi e le bevute tutti riuniti assieme al bar. E poi, a cavalli con super poteri, a ragazzini recuperati per la strada, a fiori disegnati con pennarelli indelebili sul volto del re, a cerchi di amici riuniti attorno a una chitarra. Sono sempre tutti lì, a ridere e urlare e dar fastidio a Izumo. “E a creare ricordi!” aggiungerebbe Totsuka sorridendo, stringendo la sua telecamera. Izumo si chiede perché il ragazzo sia così ossessionato dalla sua telecamera, da questa cosa del “catturare momenti”.

Rivolge i suoi occhi a Mikoto che ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto mentre prende distrattamente delle ciocche bionde, rigirandole tra le dita, la testa di Izumo poggiata sul suo bicipite. I suoi occhi sono quasi chiusi, la fronte distesa. È così rilassato e Izumo pensa che non ha bisogno di una telecamera, le loro notti assieme le ricorderà fino alla fine dei suoi dannatissimi giorni. 

(Magari non ne avrà bisogno, magari anche la loro ultima notte la passeranno assieme, non ci sarà bisogno di ricordi perché non ci sarà nulla che non potranno ritrovare tutti i giorni.)

(Izumo, per essere la persona realistica e con i piedi per terra che si vantava di essere, aveva parecchie illusioni.)

 

E il giorno e pieno di risa e rumore e le notti sono pieni di silenzi e sorrisi accennati. Izumo pensa che la sua vita ha finito per non essere tanto male.

****

Mikoto è un po' più distante ultimamente. Si nota dalle piccole cose, da come è più spietato nei confronti degli incoscienti che si mettono sulla sua strada, da come passa meno tempo in mezzo al movimento del bar, da come sorride di meno anche ad Anna.

Lui e Totsuka ne parlano senza davvero parlarne, nel bar silenzioso dopo l'orario di chiusura.

“Tutto okay tra te e King?”

“Come al solito. Tra voi?”

“Tutto alla grande, pensa, oggi mi ha colpito in testa solo una volta!”

Totsuka sorride e Izumo ricambia per riflesso, una sorta di “effetto Totsuka” che rende impossibile ignorare il suo buonumore. 

“...Ti ha detto qualcosa?”

Totsuka ha ancora quel sorriso sulle labbra mentre abbassa gli occhi, mescolando un po' il drink preparatogli da Izumo.

“Niente di ché.”

E la conversazione termina così.

 

Mikoto è un po' più distante e Izumo si chiede se debba iniziare a preoccuparsi quando Shohei domanda: “Ehi Kusanagi-san, Mikoto-san sta bene, non è vero?”

Izumo rimane un attimo spiazzato. Lancia uno sguardo veloce al Re, che dormicchia sul suo divano preferito. Si riscuote, assume la sua solita aria di sicurezza e sorride.

“Certo, perché non dovrebbe?”

Shohei si accontenta abbastanza facilmente della risposta, ricambiando il sorriso e spostandosi da Yata e Bandoh. Probabilmente non c'è da preoccuparsi, Shohei è sempre stato un po' più percettivo. 

Izumo rilascia un sospiro che non si era reso conto di star trattenendo, tornando a lucidare il legno del bancone. Il suo volto si rispecchia sulla superficie. Izumo è sempre stato bravo a mentire agli altri, il migliore a mentire a sé stesso.

 

Stanno facendo lavoretti di routine, una banda che commercia droga nel loro territorio. Mikoto brucia alle fondamenta il loro quartier generale e la sua spada appare nel cielo. 

Izumo pensa che è strano, guarda in altro e vede le crepe. Il suo cuore salta un battito. Qualcuno dietro di lui chiede: “È normale che sia così rotta?”

Izumo sorride e scrolla le spalle, dice: “Chi lo sa?”

Quella notte è a letto con lui e sta iniziando ad appisolarsi ma Izumo ha bisogno di esserne certo.

“È normale che la spada di Damocle abbia tutte quelle crepe che ho visto oggi?”

Lui brontola, poi sta in silenzio a lungo ma Izumo continua ad aspettare e alla fine Mikoto dice: “A chi importa.”

Prima che Izumo possa fermarsi sussurra: “A me.” E desidera che non suoni così patetico come sente. Lui è di nuovo silenzioso, Izumo non riesce a vedere bene il suo volto e non è neanche davvero sicuro di voler guardare Mikoto negli occhi e vedere quella verità che, semplicemente, non vuole guardare.

In un accordo silenzioso, non ne parlano più e Mikoto si volta per dargli un bacio di buonanotte, solo che lo bacia fino a ché non è mattino.

****

Quando accade, Izumo non è certo di stare affrontando la cosa nel modo giusto, non nella maniera propriamente detta. Non è che non faccia male. In effetti, lo descriverebbe esattamente come il dolore di un proiettile. Vedere Totsuka morente è una fitta acuta e immediata, lo colpisce dritto all'altezza del petto. Poi il dolore inizia a scemare, è sempre più simile a un fastidioso ronzio nel retro della sua testa, fino a ché diventa tutto attutito, tutto ovattato.

Totsuka è morto, e Izumo vorrebbe avere qualcosa da dire ma, davvero, non c'è molto. 

Pensa a lui e sorride, proprio come se non fosse cambiato nulla, quella cosa che nella sua testa chiama “effetto Totsuka” continua ad agire. 

Sarebbe stupido dire cose come “non se lo meritava” e “era così giovane” perché sì, è ovvio, era così giovane, così Totsuka. 

E Totsuka aveva molti difetti, e nessuno li conosceva meglio di Totsuka stesso. E Izumo lo sapeva che si odiava un po', solo un pochino, per quei difetti, immaginava che vedesse anche cose che non c'erano. Ma ora non avrà più la possibilità di scoprirlo, perché di questo tipo di cose si parla quando si è vecchi e seduti sul portico, si ricorda la giovinezza e si finisce per tirar fuori segreti che finalmente, _finalmente_ non sembrano più avere tanta importanza, perché sei sopravvissuto a questa cosa strana che è la giovinezza e puoi parlarne e ridere con chi ne è uscito vittorioso assieme a te. 

Forse è questa la cosa più strana, pensa tra sé Izumo; Totsuka e Mikoto non li aveva mai considerati più di una sorta di sintomo della propria giovinezza, un effetto collaterale, qualcosa di passeggero ma oh, così prezioso. Eppure in qualche modo, in qualche malefico, vizioso, insidioso modo, erano divenuti il vero fondamento di tutto ciò che era la sua vita e i suoi progetti e il suo futuro. L'Homra era diventata qualcosa di reale, importante, presente. Totsuka e Mikoto si erano costruiti un regno e Izumo se ne era ritrovato al centro, al cuore, assieme a loro, e ora che Totsuka non c'era, beh. Che cosa farne? 

Comunque, era davvero da Totsuka tutto questo, lasciarli con questo fardello a cui badare mentre lui era occupato con qualche nuova faccenda. Peccato che sia morto, e che non ci fosse nessun nuovo interesse che potesse sovrapporsi a Mikoto e all'Homra, niente che potesse dividerli in maniera così traumatica. 

È una bella serata e Izumo guarda il cielo. Ci sono così tante stelle. Il mare è calmo, le onde si sentono appena, l'aria è fredda, ancora non abbastanza per la neve però. Chissà, forse più in là. 

Anna poggia la rosa sulla scatola di legno e si allontana. Intorno a lui ci sono molti singhiozzi soffocati e Izumo pensa a Totsuka.

Pensa alla sua telecamera, pensa a tutte quelle riprese in cui lui non c'è. Qual era il punto, allora? 

_Idiota, sei stato tu a lasciarci per primo e non ti sei nemmeno preoccupato di creare qualche ricordo di te stesso._

No, ma è una cosa stupida da dire. C'è molta roba che può ricordargli di lui, sparsa in giro, disordinata e senza senso, un po' come il suo proprietario. E anche se non ci fosse non riesce a immaginare che qualcuno che abbia incrociato la strada di Totsuka Tatara potrebbe dimenticarlo. E Izumo beh, aveva così tanti ricordi. 

Guarda la schiena di Mikoto, la sua mano si abbassa sulla cassa di legno. Izumo chiude qualche secondo gli occhi, inala, li riapre e il fuoco è alto nel cielo. Osserva le fiamme, rosse e tremolanti, Mikoto che alza lo sguardo al cielo, e la sua mente è vuota.

 

Quando vede il corpo di Totsuka, ecco, non è che sia la primissima cosa che pensa. È una specie di pensiero tremolante, qualcosa che gli passa per la mente per qualche secondo, quasi inosservato, come se non avesse troppa importanza. Peccato che ce l'ha tutta.

“Eccola, la sua chance di esplodere.”

Più che chance, è una conseguenza naturale. Si chiede se Totsuka se ne sia reso conto, se ci abbia mai pensato a una cosa del genere. 

Sa che Totsuka a volte si sentiva colpevole per quella spada di Damocle che pendeva sulla testa di Mikoto, non era mai riuscito a scrollarsi completamente di dosso il pensiero che la sua insistenza nel definirlo un re avesse potuto avere un effetto collaterale che nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto prevedere. Izumo non ci crede davvero ma, beh, chissà? 

Sicuramente Totsuka era uno spettacolo, a quei tempi, la convinzione e la determinazione con cui assicurava a tutti che sì, Suoh Mikoto avrebbe fatto qualcosa di grande, sarebbe diventato qualcosa di incredibile, un re persino. E Mikoto abbassava la testa, sospirando rassegnato e sconfitto, e Izumo gli sorrideva semplicemente perché lui non era Totsuka, non poteva permettersi di dire ad alta voce che ci credeva anche lui.

Izumo apre la porta della sua stanza, una sera come tante se non fosse per il fantasma opprimente che si aggira al piano inferiore. Mikoto è steso sul letto, il volto girato verso la finestra. Si siede accanto a lui sul materasso e allunga una mano, gli accarezza i capelli rossi e spettinati. Mikoto rilascia un sospiro e Izumo sposta la propria mano lungo la sua guancia. Lui volta la testa, si rilassa contro il tocco di Izumo e apre piano gli occhi, tenendoli fissi sul suo polso. Izumo sa cosa sta per dire ancora prima che inizi a parlare.

“Mi dispiace.”

E ogni sillaba è ricoperta di colpevolezza, la sua voce ne è zuppa, la sua mente ne è sommersa.

Izumo non risponde. Scalcia via le scarpe e si distende accanto a lui. Mikoto gli fa posto senza proteste, senza domande. Il Re guarda il soffitto, mentre Izumo studia il suo profilo. Infila una mano sotto il suo mento, lo costringe a girarsi e cattura le sue labbra. Mikoto risponde ai suoi baci, mordendo e leccando e prendendo tutto ciò che Izumo gli offre. 

Quando si separano e l'aria ritorna a entrare nei loro polmoni, Mikoto preme la sua fronte contro quella di Izumo, prende il suo volto tra le mani.

“Mi dispiace. Mi dispia—”

“No Mikoto. Basta non—basta. Ti prego.”

_Fa già abbastanza schifo, è già abbastanza un casino, basta, basta._

Izumo sa che Mikoto si sente colpevole, sa anche che lui sa che Izumo non lo considera tale, sa meglio di tutto che non c'è comunque nulla che possa fare per evitare che si senta così. 

(Sapeva anche che Mikoto stava chiedendo scusa anche per altro, per molto altro, e per qualcosa in particolare, ma non voleva pensare a quello, non poteva nemmeno tentare di farlo).

Mikoto non parla più, si risistema sul materasso, nasconde il volto conto il collo di Izumo e attira il suo corpo più vicino al proprio con le braccia. Il suo respiro è caldo contro la pelle di Izumo, le sue braccia forti e reali. Izumo non direbbe che è panico ciò che si impossessa di lui in quel momento. Più che altro consapevolezza, che azzanna la bocca del suo stomaco, minacciando di svuotarlo di quel poco che vi è contenuto. Affonda le dita nella carne del braccio di Mikoto e le parole sono fuori dalla sua bocca prima che possa pensare, prima che possa pentirsene.

“Ti amo.”

La sua voce rimane sospesa nell'aria, gli rimbomba nelle orecchie.

Mikoto non risponde e di questo Izumo è infinitamente grato. Gli tocca con le nocche i capelli sulla nuca una volta, una specie di carezza un po' rozza, ed è l'ultimo gesto cosciente prima che si addormenti. 

 

Mikoto gli dice cosa ha intenzione di fare in un incontro che è quasi formale se cose del genere esistessero tra di loro. Izumo si occupa di tutto il resto, come sempre: radunare uomini, far credere ai ragazzi che questa cosa della vendetta è perfettamente pronta e pianificata ed è qualcosa da cui usciranno vittoriosi. Mikoto si fa arrestare e Anna guarda Izumo e lui le sorride anche se è perfettamente inutile con lei. Poi accade tutto molto velocemente e pochi giorni dopo è finito tutto.

****

Si chiede se sia così, assistere qualcuno con una malattia terminale. Peccato che Mikoto verso la sua morte ci cammini con le proprie gambe e a grandi passi ma davvero, non si era mai aspettato niente di diverso da lui. Pensare a Mikoto mentre guarda la sua spada di Damocle da lontano, gli occhi incollati ad essa, aspettando inesorabilmente che cada, è un po' più difficile che pensare a Totsuka. Per ragioni, così tante ragioni, che pure si riducono a una sola.

 _E quindi è la fine_ , si dice.

Deve ammetterlo, aveva sperato davvero che sarebbe durata più a lungo. È solo colpa sua, comunque, per essersi lasciato trasportare così. 

E oh, come vorrebbe dire di essere pentito, di rimpiangere anche un solo giorno in quel bar, una sola notte con lui. Un solo momento, una sola parola, un qualsiasi sorriso. Tutto andrebbe bene. Ma non c'è niente.

Izumo si chiede se dovrebbe piangere ma davvero, che senso avrebbe? Non ne ha voglia in ogni caso, non potrebbe farlo neanche se volesse. Forse dovrebbe essere arrabbiato? Sì, forse dovrebbe, ma non ha davvero senso restare arrabbiati con lui, non se non avrà la possibilità di rimproverarlo e guardarlo fare un broncio, abbassare lo sguardo, magari borbottando delle scuse. Izumo sorride, e lui non è ancora morto ma ci siamo quasi. Lui non gli ha davvero detto addio, non proprio, non nella maniera in cui probabilmente avrebbe meritato, ma Izumo non è sicuro di meritarsi un granché, non quando ha passato gli ultimi anni della sua vita senza aspettarsi mai nulla e quindi non vede perché dovrebbe iniziare proprio ora. Non c'è davvero nulla di epico, nessuna scena strappalacrime da romanzo d'amore. Il loro ultimo bacio è un tocco delle labbra rubato come infiniti altri, il loro ultimo sguardo una scusa poco sentita. 

È finita, si ripete ancora Izumo, forse perché, dopotutto, ancora non lo ha accettato del tutto. 

Poi, accade tutto in un istante, l'esplosione, la spada si frantuma, Anna urla. 

Izumo chiude gli occhi, solo qualche secondo, trattiene il respiro, li riapre quando sente il coro tutto attorno a sé, l'Homra che dice addio al suo Re.

Izumo ha altri modi di dire addio, più silenziosi, più discreti, li ha utilizzati tutti i giorni durante gli anni, solo in caso, perché con Mikoto non si potevano mai avere certezze, Mikoto è— 

Per la prima volta, per davvero, Izumo si chiede: “E ora?”

Guarda Anna e per ora gli basta. Gli dovrà bastare.

E quindi è la fine, si dice Izumo e sta iniziando a nevicare ed è notte, e sarà una lunga e fredda notte, la prima di tante.

Ma in fondo, a pensarci, la fine e l'inizio sono un po' la stessa cosa e come Totsuka era arrivato per ultimo ed era stato l'inizio, era anche stato il primo ad andarsene ed erano rimasti solo lui e Mikoto ed era la fine. E ora era solo Izumo, proprio come all'inizio.

E mentre la neve cade e luci rosse salgono verso il cielo Izumo si rende conto che l'unica vera differenza tra inizio e fine è che all'inizio di tutto questo (prima che capelli rossi e occhi ambrati si facessero strada prepotenti accanto a lui) sapeva bene cosa fare della sua vita, non aveva paura di camminare da solo.

Ora che era arrivata la fine (seppure un po' troppo presto, seppure un po' troppo in fretta), Izumo non riusciva a ricordare neanche uno di quei vecchi piani.

**Author's Note:**

> postata qui: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3193905&i=1


End file.
